


"Told you so."

by Yuppu



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Possible Dub-Con, sex under the influence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eppure Gunnar l'aveva detto che Billy the Kid girava troppo intorno a Barney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Told you so."

L'ultima cosa che Barney si aspettava, quando Billy gli aveva chiesto di uscire per parlare, era di finire nel vicolo dietro al locale, con il ragazzo inginocchiato davanti a lui ad aprirgli i pantaloni con impazienza.  
Forse Billy non reggeva la birra come credeva o forse era uno di quelli etero che ogni tanto prendono e devono succhiarlo a qualcuno.  
Non che fosse proprio sicuro che esistessero uomini in quella categoria, ma cinque minuti prima lo sentiva parlare della sua fidanzata in Francia e ora lo vedeva adoperarsi per farglielo venire duro da sopra i boxer. Quantomeno il dubbio ce l'aveva.  
Per un momento pensò al modo in cui Gunnar guardava male il giovane e sembrava costantemente cercare di dimostrargli di essere una spanna sopra di lui e quasi gli venne da ridere.  
Gunnar non sarebbe stato felice di quella cosa.  
"Billy, non credo che dovresti farlo, sai?" Gli fece presente, ma per tutta risposta l'altro gli abbassò pantaloni e boxer e con un gemito strascicato si spinse a prenderlo in bocca senza tanti complimenti.  
"Ah, beh, allora fai tu..." Sbuffò appena l'uomo, cercando in tasca un sigaro e raspò un po' più a lungo solo per trovare l'accendino.  
Lui non sembrava voler smettere e in fondo non è che fosse male. Non era eccezionale, ma Barney decise di attribuire la cosa all'alcool e che tanto poi non avrebbe mai provato come fosse da sobrio.  
Si permise giusto un lamento e una mezza tirata di capelli quando il ragazzo gli fece sentire i denti, ma tenne per sé ogni cosa che esulava da un sospiro o uno sbuffo.  
Billy non sembrava particolarmente su questo mondo, forse per la concentrazione o forse effettivamente per l'alcool, ma non si fermò finché non cominciò ad essergli chiaro che Barney era al limite e si fermò lasciandoselo quasi uscire di bocca quando l'uomo venne con un gemito roco ed uno sbuffo di fumo.  
Billy ingoiò e si rialzò con qualcosa che sembrava un ' _grazie, signore_ ', lasciandolo a sistemarsi i pantaloni da solo e a spegnere il mezzo sigaro contro il muro, prima di rimetterlo in tasca.  
Billy prese la strada di casa subito dopo e Barney rientrò da solo, attirandosi una lunga occhiata da Gunnar, che sbottò poi in un verso ibrido tra il disappunto, la gelosia ed una risata.  
"Io te l'avevo detto."  
"Gunnar, tu mi hai detto anche che troll alti sei metri circolano liberi per la Svezia."  
"Tu sei padrone di non crederci, ma vedremo chi riderà, quando finiremo in Svezia e un troll cercherà di mangiarti."  
Barney scosse la testa e si sedette al suo fianco, sapendo che per il biondo era già finita lì prima ancora di cominciare.


End file.
